February 14th, Better Known As Valentine's Day
by in my ocean
Summary: ONESHOT – It’s V-Day, and Kagome decides to go home to not having to see a certain him on this “lovely” day. To make it even lovelier, Houjo – as expected – asks her out. Let’s pray that Inuyasha doesn’t cross the poor boy’s way…


_A/N: Aaah well, you know, this is my first ficcie ever and... _::fiddles nervously with the hem of her shirt::_ aahm...it's just...I have no experience in writing fanfiction and...well...what I'm trying to say is...go easy on me, please... _::glances up with puppy eyes::_ Will you?_

_One more thing: I KNOW this is rather inconvenient time to post a V-Day-fic, considering it is midsummer right know, but it was written a long time ago and I only now got the chance and time to post it. Okay?_

_Summary: It's V-Day, and Kagome decides to go home to not having to see a certain him on this "lovely" day. To make it even lovelier, Houjo – as expected – asks her out. Let's pray that Inuyasha doesn't cross the poor boy's way..._

_Disclaimer: Hahaha, I have read this part of the story so many times, I just CAN'T fail it miserably! Even if this actually _**is** _the worst part... I do not own Inuyasha or anything that belongs to it. Rumiko Takahashi does. Won't say anything further 'bout that _::sniffles::_ – I'll just sit into that corner over there and cry over how unfair this one is... _::sobs::

_Oh yeah, I almost forgot, here's the story... Enjoy!_

**...oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo...**

**February 14th, Better Known As Valentine's Day**

„He's incredible! He took me to the movies and later we went for a walk in the park! It was _so_ romantic!"

A few girls' dreamy sighs were audible.

"Gods, I wished I had such a dream boy by my side!" a girl said longingly.

"You mean hanging on your lips, don't you?" some other girls teased. Giggles.

"Yeah, Yuka, have you kissed?"

The girl called Yuka giggled, making the answer obvious. "That's a secret!" More giggles from all sides.

Kagome gave a small – and unheard – sigh and turned her gaze to her desk, studying the contents lying on it without really seeing them. Unbelievable, that once she had been as carefree and untroubled as her classmates were. Yet she had been, not so long ago, until her whole life was turned upside down when she accidentally fell into that dried well and landed in the feudal era, five hundred years in the past.

"Kagome!"

Having seen her friend's mental absence, Eri nudged her on the shoulder.

"Eh?" was Kagome's oh-so-intelligent answer.

"So, Kagome, has Houjo already asked you to be his Valentine?"

Valentine's Day, right. Tomorrow. The day lovers should be together and have a nice time. And exactly the reason why Kagome was here, in the modern era, instead of hunting Shikon shards with the rest of the gang. No way she wanted to be with Inuyasha and the others on this particular day. Well, especially not with Inuyasha. It hurt not to be near him, but to see him and to know that he loved, and always would love, Kikyo, and that on a day that was called the "Day of Lovers", was even worse. Of course he hadn't been very pleased when she had insisted on going home, but she had gone nonetheless. _'I wished he would understand... I wished I could tell him...'_

"Well Kagome?"

All eyes were on her now. Great. It took Kagome a few moments to remember the question.

"Yes, he asked me for a date yesterday", Kagome told. The thought barely pleased her as much as it did her friends.

"Ooh, you must be the happiest girl in the world! Houjo is the _perfect_ match! Every girl will envy you!"

"What will you wear?"

"Where will you go?"

"Perhaps we should follow you, just to make sure everything's working out alright..."

The girls laughed, and to Kagome's great relief, their prof in maths, Mr. Tahoshi, entered the classroom before the girls were able to make any other proposals like that. Life was really difficult enough without them. Perhaps they would drop the subject when she didn't say anything about it anymore...

_Of course_ it came different.

It was lunch break and Kagome was sitting at a cafeteria table with her best friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi when she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Hey! Higurashi!" With that Houjo stepped in front of them, "I will pick you up at seven tomorrow evening! Is that okay to you?"

Kagome, slightly displeased that he had to ask her about this here of places and highly irritated by her friends nudging each other in the sides and grinning sheepishly, just stammered a "Yes, okay" and turned back to her meal, blushing only slightly about her own rudeness.

And _of course_ her friends didn't drop the subject once the lunch break was over. So Kagome was greatly relieved when school was over and she was on her way home.

When she passed the old well house, she stopped walking. By habit, she guessed. Kagome had to suppress the urge to just go in and jump into the well. Today was only her second day in her time and she already missed the gang. _'No! Inuyasha gave you three days, and you won't give him the pleasure of seeing you crawl back to him before they are over! No way! _She sighed. _'Though I really wish I could...'_

She forced herself to turn and head to her house. And to pass the Goshinboku without looking up as well. It would only make it worse. For the thousandth time she asked herself, the gods or _whatever_, why she, she of all people, had to be taken back in time and fall in love with a certain rude and obnoxious hanyou. Why had it to be him? Why couldn't it be someone who loved her back? Someone who appreciated her love? Someone who didn't love his past love that was dead and that wanted to drag him to hell with her?

Kagome reached the house and entered. She called her hellos, but nobody answered. They weren't at home. Shrugging, Kagome went upstairs to her room. She wasn't so keen on company right now anyway. When she was in her room, she just flung her bag into the nearest corner and sprawled over her bed. She wasn't even hungry. All she wanted to do was to sleep and forget about everything. And perhaps to revel a bit in self-pity... "Kagome, you're pathetic", she growled to herself.

The house was empty and silent, so Kagome couldn't escape the thoughts spinning round wildly in her head.

_'What the others might be doing right now? What about Shippo-chan? Is he all right? Does Miroku get his brain smacked out for groping Sango too often? How is Kaede doing? And what about–'_

She winced.

The pure thought of him hurt. If she only knew that he cared about her! Just the slightest, tiniest bit! That she wasn't only the shard detector he let her believe she was. Yet sometimes, he seemed to care. When he told her to stay away from any danger, almost a bit frightened. Or when he was injured and tried to hide that he didn't want her to leave him alone. When he told her she smelled nice. Kagome's heart beat a bit faster at this thought. Yes, sometimes, his usual harsh demeanor was replaced by another, more loving side of his, and she dared to hope.

But then again, he ran to Kikyo whenever she was near. Told her that he loved her, that he would always protect her. Told her to go to hell with her once Naraku was defeated.

Kagome winced. She couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. She couldn't stand hearing him to give up his life and happiness willingly because of the love they had once shared and the life they would have lived together. And she couldn't stand envisioning her own future without him being by her side.

When three days ago, Kagome had told Sango why she wanted to go back to her time, her friend only had nodded wisely. The demon exterminator knew about Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha, though probably, she didn't know how deep they went. At the end it was Inuyasha's decision what to do. With the Shikon no Tama as well as with his life. His friends couldn't help him. They couldn't even give him advice. It was all up to him. To him alone.

And Kagome feared his decision, as much as she feared the end of the quest, although it would mean having destroyed Naraku; because she wanted him to be happy, and if he found his happiness in Kikyo, she wouldn't stand in his way; because it would mean to have to leave Inuyasha forever. Never to see him again...

Tears pooled in Kagome's eyes. _'Never...'_ Slowly the tears ran down her cheeks.

_'Never...'_

**...oOo...**

Kagome slowly awoke due to the sun shining brightly into her room. Her eyes fluttered open and locked on the alarm clock beside her head.

11.00 a.m.

11.00 a.m.! "Shit!" Kagome was about to jump out of the bed when she suddenly remembered that it was Saturday and there was no school today. With a sigh of relief, she sunk back into her sheets. What did she have to do today? Yeah, right, going shopping for her Mom. And then that date with Houjo-kun at seven. Homework, not to be forgotten. So much to a peaceful and relaxing Saturday... With a defeated sigh, she got up to face the day.

**...oOo...**

Leaning back in her chair, Kagome flexed the tense muscles in her shoulders. Finally her homework was done. A short glance at her watch showed that it was only 5.00 p.m. Good, there was still time till Houjo was going to pick her up. Just when she was about to choose her clothes for the date, the telephone rang. Quickly she turned and ran to answer it, for her family not being at home – when _were_ they at home anyway? Hard to believe they actually lived here, too...

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagomeeeee! It's me, Ayumi! Have you already chosen your clothes for tonight? You must be very nervous! Never fear! Houjo really likes you! I can envision it so clearly... Kagome and Houjo, our ultimate dream couple – finally together..."

That all spluttered out in one breath, letting Kagome no chance to reply _anything_.

"No, I was about to choose my clothes when you called and I'm _not_ nervous, not really, and I don't know what will happen tonight", came Kagome's rather rude answer.

"Hehe, no need to be angry! Everyone can understand that you're a bit nervous before your first date!"

Did she even listen??? "I said I'm NOT nervous!"

"Yeah, of course! So then, see you! And good luck!"

Kagome wanted to reply something, but her friend had already hung up. Shrugging, she got back upstairs. So much about so-called friends...

She took a quick shower – well, as quick as a girl can probably take a shower – and decided, while humming her new favorite song, that this evening might not be so bad after all. At least she got something to do. Standing in front of her closet, Kagome tried to decide what to wear. Eventually she chose a short, black jeans skirt and a tight dark blue pullover that matched her hair perfectly. She also decided to let her hair untied and instead combed it till it was smooth and shiny. A short glance at the watch showed that it was almost time. Speak of the devil, the doorbell rang. Kagome ran to open the door, her best smile plastered on her face.

"Houjo-kun! Hi! Wait, I'll be ready in just a minute!"

Kagome quickly slipped into her shoes and put on her jacket as it was only February and rather cool outside. Houjo apologized for being a bit early while they were walking to his car. When they drove off, the boy told her that they were going to have dinner at a small restaurant. Kagome just nodded approvingly and turned her gaze to the street in front of them. The wrong boy...

**...oOo...**

Kagome tried to focus on the story Houjo was telling. She really did! It was not his fault that she felt so damn uncomfortable. He was a really nice boy, kind and gentle and understanding, he showed open concern about her 'illnesses', he had taken her to a nice little restaurant... – just the kind of boy every girl dreamed of. But he just wasn't HIM. Plain and simple. Of course she liked him, but only as a friend. Nothing further. Kagome felt not only a little guilty for letting him hope that there could be something more between them. _'I just wished Inuyasha was a bit more like him. Gentler and a bit more caring.'_ A short glance at the boy in front of her. _'But please less boring. –Kagome, you're awful!'_

The girl stifled a yawn and tried to listen to Houjo again. That was what she owed him. Though he didn't seem to care whether she listened or not... She guessed, that her former determination to make the best out of this evening was completely in vain. This date definitely hadn't been an all too good idea. _'Kami-sama, please let this be over soon!'_

**...oOo...**

"Thank you, Houjo-kun, for this nice evening!"

"Oh, no, I have to thank _you_! That you came to the date even though you have been so ill! I really enjoyed the evening! Maybe we can repeat this sometime? I would be honored!"

"Yeah, maybe. But I really should be going now. Thank you again, Houjo-kun! Goodbye!"

"Are you sure I shouldn't bring you home? It's cold outside and..."

"No, not necessary! It's only a short distance to my house and I'd really love to take a walk right now. Don't worry! Bye!" With that said, Kagome turned around and headed for her home.

"Bye!"

Kagome walked home leisurely. No need to hurry; it wasn't that late yet though the night had already fallen. That was it, her date with Houjo. Kagome felt relieved that it was over now. _'Houjo's really nice. But he should find someone who returns his feelings. Then I wouldn't feel so damn guilty when I reject him...'_

"Kagome."

She was so lost in thought that she nearly screamed at the abrupt noise beside her. But then she recognized the voice, and it made her heart drop a beat and then beat faster than usual. _'I really should learn to control this reaction on him. It does no good...'_

"What are you doing here?"

Kagome didn't want to look at him right now, and so she held her gaze downwards to the ground under her feet, not stopping in her walk, so Inuyasha stepped beside her to stride along with her.

"I wanted to see you."

"I would have come back on my own tomorrow morning."

"I'm not here to take you back."

Startled both by his words and the unfamiliar tinge in his voice, Kagome looked up for the first time to see his face, but his long bangs shadowed his features, giving away no hint to the emotions they might have held. She noticed that his hair was black now, and remembered that it was the night of the new moon. Still puzzled, she asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"Where did you get these clothes?"

"Oh that." He tugged at the deep purple sweater and the pair of jeans he wore and shrugged. "Your Mom lent me these."

Silence.

"Inuyasha ... why are you here?"

"Is it that what you do when you're in your time? Meeting boys?" Inuyasha asked instead, half turned towards her, but with his head turned to one side and never once looking at her.

What? Was he jealous? _'He is the right one to be jealous, when every time...' _Kagome felt her anger rise, but tried to swallow it down. "No, it was just tonight and–" _'Wait.'_ "Inuyasha, were you spying on me?"

"Feh." The hanyou-now-human shrugged uncomfortably.

"What were you thinking? I can do what I want! How dare you following me around and telling me what to do?"she asked through clenched teeth, shaking with hardly contained anger. How dare he! Playing with her heart and making her life a misery by always running to Kikyo, and then he wanted to forbid her to find that little bit of happiness she really deserved?

"Yeah, and what if they are dangerous? What if they harm you? Then it's always me who has to safe you!" came the evenly angry reply.

"Dangerous? Houjo-kun never would harm me! Never!" Even more furious about the fact that he still hadn't turned to look at her, she grabbed a lock of his hair and yanked on it till he _had_ to face her. "And now you don't even have the manners to look me in the eyes!"

He whirled around so fast that she hadn't even time to react and roughly grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her wildly. "Pah, I can see what's going on in that filthy little head of his when he's looking at you! He's a MAN, Kagome!" His eyes flashed so furious that Kagome certainly would have backed away if she hadn't been so angry herself. She slapped his hands away brutally and glared at him with blazing eyes.

"I can't believe it, Inuyasha! How do you think you are talking about my friends? Houjo-kun is more innocent than you will ever be! And besides, I can date whom I want! I don't need your permission to nothing! I say it again, stay out of my life! Get the hell one of your own! And don't bother me when I try to live mine!"

A hurt look crossed Inuyasha's features at her words, and he made no efforts to hide it. Kagome felt slightly guilty, but it served him right to get all the frustration she felt thrown in his face. It was his entire fault that she felt like this! It was _his_ fault that her life was turned upside down and the only emotion she felt was sadness! It was _his_ fault that she cried at night for a love that would never be satisfied! It was _his_ fault that she felt so alone among the masses of people surrounding her every day! It was _his_ fault that her world was dim and gray whenever she wasn't near him! Suddenly Kagome wanted to break down and cry. _'No. No need to show him your weakness.'_

"I just didn't understand. Why did you flee from my time so desperately? From me? Now I seem to have my answer", he whispered.

Inuyasha's voice sounded so sad, so hopeless and so unlike him at all, that Kagome stopped in her tracks to stare at him as he turned away again, looking at the way his shoulders slumped down as if all his strength had left him, his posture the one of a man who was defeated and dying from his wounds but knew he had to go on. Right then she wanted nothing more than comfort him and hold him like a child. She had a big lump in her throat.

"Inuyasha..."

Kagome didn't know what to say, so she carefully laid one hand on his arm. He didn't turn around to face her, but stiffened under her touch.

"It's true that I never did anything to deserve your ... affection ... I'm sorry, Kagome..."he continued in a low voice. It didn't seem to be easy for Inuyasha to say this. He let out an unsteady breath, straightened his shoulders and finally turned around to look her in the eyes. Kagome writhed mentally under the look in his eyes. Sad, hopeless, almost dull. She would have done everything just to wipe that look from his eyes. "Inuyasha, I..." Again she had no clue what to say. So she just stood there, touching him almost hesitantly, and drowning in his deep violet gaze. They might have stood there for an eternity, looking at each other, searching in the eyes of the other for that one emotion they were both desperate to find there and likewise fearing to be disappointed.

Eventually Inuyasha broke the eternity of the moment. Slowly he lifted one hand to softly stroke her cheek, sweeping the hair out of her face. "Kagome..." Her name, not more than a gentle breath from his lips, made her shiver. He was so near. When had he come so near? Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

Breathlessly, Kagome watched him lean in, his eyes never leaving hers. His face was only centimeters away; she could feel his warm breath on her face. Softly, ever so softly, he enclosed her face with his hands and finally let his lips touch hers. Kagome's eyes widened. She had thought she would be prepared for this; she had envisioned this moment so many times. But she still wasn't prepared for the sensations that Inuyasha's soft lips created on hers and inside of her. It was like electricity was racing through her veins, leaving her shivering uncontrollably. And even though it was only a feathery and innocent kiss, she felt her knees go weak. She laid her hands on his chest and closed her eyes, marveling in the feeling of him. Nothing else existed, only him, the way he touched her, the way he made her feel.

But there was the merest hint of doubt nagging on the back of her mind. She tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away.

"What about Kikyo?" she whispered, backing away a bit to look him in the eyes.

"Forget about her"

"I can't."

Inuyasha heaved a small sigh. "What's the difference whether I love her or I love you? No, let me explain!" he added quickly when he felt Kagome stiffen in his arms. "Your soul and Kikyo's ... it is one. The one I fell in love with so many years ago, the one my own soul yearns for. But the part of this soul that once was Kikyo now belongs to the past. She is long gone, and she won't come back. And although she now wanders this earth again, she is only a shadow of her former self, not really alive. But there is more about you than just your soul. You are different from Kikyo, so very different! She has never been this happy and full of life like you. I don't want to miss all that! I love you, Kagome, with all my heart! _You_ are my present, and maybe you are my future, too, and I want to stay with you and love you for all eternity and even longer. So if you want me..." There was a touching uncertainty resonating in his voice when he said these last words, as if he expected her to reject him and was ready to take his words back immediately.

Kagome smiled softly. How could she not love him? She reached up and put her arms around his neck.

"I want you, Inuyasha. I love you."

Still smiling, she drew him to her and pressed her lips firmly on his. After a short moment, Kagome felt his arms go round her waist and draw her closer, his lips softening and kissing her back. Kagome fastened her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. They were lost completely in each other again, never noticing anything but the feeling of the other and the love they felt for each other.

If anyone had passed by at that moment, he would have seen a young couple that was entirely in love with each other, kissing under the stars of a dark moonless night, on an empty promenade near an old sacred tree whose leaves rustled slightly in the cool nightly air.

**..._End..._**

**...oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo...**

_A/N:_ ::sighs dreamily::_ Oooooooh, so romantic! Well, how was it? Yeah, I know, the plot's a bit old: Kag's a heartache, goes out with Houjo, meets (human!) Inu, they declare their eternal love, kiss, and live happily to the ever after... But I just couldn't resist! I love fluff! What can I do?_ ::puts a hand to her forehead and sighs melodramatically::

_Ahh, perhaps I have to apologize for my crappy summary, just in case anyone wonders about it or is disturbed by it, etc... NO, Inu doesn't meet Houjo in this fic, that's alright, or beats the shit out of him or something. Although I could BET that the thought of giving that "Hobo-guy" a slow and painful death has crossed Inu's mind since he DARED to touch HIS Kagome. Guys..._ ::rolls eyes:: _Such a luck that I am a girl..._

_Well, however, please review and tell me if it sucked, or what you liked about it, or just send a smiley or something. (I love smileys! _::grins::_) I don't care, but I'd appreciate getting at least a response. Remember, this is my first Fanfiction ever, and it is certainly not my best._

_Soooooo...... REVIEW!!!_

_Please?_


End file.
